wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Candlehead
"My candle!" :―Candlehead Candlehead is a character from the game Sugar Rush. She is voiced by Katie Lowes. Her theme is birthday cake and ice cream, and her signature kart is the Ice Screamer. On the online adaptation of Sugar Rush, she, Minty Zaki, Crumbelina DiCaramello, and Snowanna Rainbeau are available from the start as racers. Biography Candlehead: Happy Hot Head "Candlehead is a riot who's able to laugh at herself—even when she's the butt of the joke. Hypnotized by the flame atop her own head, she gets lost in a haze of Happy Birthdays. Sugar Rush and its daily races wouldn't be complete without Candlehead, but she’s a few scoops short of a sundae." Appearance Candlehead is a young, pretty, fair skinned girl with vivid green hair and eyes. She wears a pink jacket and skirt with a brown striped shirt beneath it, matching brown leggings with pink polkadots, black shoes that have little waves of pink icing, and a large cake hat with a candle on the top. While racing, she wears a dark pink visor. Candlehead often has a happy and careless look on her face. Personality During the movie, Candlehead works closely with Taffyta Muttonfudge and Rancis Fluggerbutter, being one of Taffyta's followers and doing what Taffyta says, like using the flames from her kart engine to light cherry bombs during a race to slow down other racers. According to her official bio, she is a bit ditzy and not the brightest candle on the cake. In the end of the film, when Vanellope is proven to be Sugar Rush's true ruler, she bawls and claims that she only bullied Vanellope because she was going with what Taffyta said. This shows that she might be easily manipulated by others and sensitive in nature. Candlehead is also shown to be a bit protective of her candle, becoming distressed when it is extinguished. Trivia * In the Japanese adaption of Wreck-It Ralph, there is a remodel of Minty Zaki called Minty Sakura. However, she looks much more like Candlehead, wearing a traditional Japanese kimono and a raspberry clip in her hair. * Candlehead's original name may have been intended to be "Minty", as shown in One Sweet Race and her concept art. Her plush has her mint chocolate chip scent intact. Additionally, in the Sugar Rush race, her stand says Minty across the top. * Candlehead is the only Sugar Rush character who doesn't have a last name. * Her plush smells like mint-chocolate chip. Memorable Quotes *"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" *"Oh, that's right!" (In response to seeing Vanellope unveiled as their true princess) *"My candle!" (When Candlehead falls into a red velvet cupcake) *"Ha ha ha ha ha!" (While lighting up cherrybombs to thwart Vanellope) Images icescreamer.png|The Ice-Screamer Candlehead Promo.jpg|Candlehead's promotional artwork Candlehead Stats.png|Candlehead's stats from the Wreck-It Ralph website Candlehead 9.jpg|Candlehead's icon of the movie official site Candlehead and Kart.PNG|Candlehead and her Ice Screamer Candlehead Game Stats.png|Candlehead's stats from the Sugar Rush online game Candlehead Win.PNG Candlehead Concept Art.PNG|Candlehead's concept art Candlehead Racer.jpg Candlehead Racer Box.jpg Candlehead Racer Box 2.PNG Candlehead Plush.jpg|Candlehead plush Candlehead Pin|Candlehead pin CandleheadHitAndRun.png|Candlehead collides with Rancis in "One Sweet Race". RacersActivityBook.png|Early artwork of Candlehead depicts her with green skin. tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo1_250 (1).png tumblr_ml5ep4qSYt1qjpdszo1_1280.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4047 (2).jpg tumblr_inline_mla2l6QErf1qz4rgp.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4134.jpg tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo4_1280.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4140.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4144.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4359.jpg tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo5_250.png tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo3_250.png tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo4_250.png tumblr_inline_mkamx4LASJ1rhagt2.jpg Candleheadomg.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-4806.jpg tumblr_inline_mk1vhu9uu31qz4rgp.jpg tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo1_250.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-4880 - copia.jpg tumblr_ml3omk8vHJ1s6clifo6_250.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo1_500.png tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo5_250.png tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo4_250.png CandleheadSociopathFace.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo6_1280.png|Candlehead's afraid face tumblr_ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo2_250.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo5_1280.png IMG_1387.PNG|Candlehead lighting a cherry bomb tumblr_mjsq395dcS1s5mubyo8_400.jpg tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo4_250.png tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo6_250.png|"My Candle!" tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo3_250 (1).png tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo2_250 (1).png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo2_500.png Tumblr ml4grdFO6r1s6clifo6 250.png tumblr_ml4gzy6rvK1s6clifo1_250 (1).png tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo6_250.png wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10526.jpg tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo5_250.png|"I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps_com-10553.jpg tumblr_inline_mkamgvq1cz1rhagt2.jpg wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10560 (2).jpg tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo3_250.png tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo2_250.png tumblr_ml4h8jwJ0e1s6clifo1_250 (1).png Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10597.jpg Wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-10780 (2).jpg ii.png tumblr_mi50fvGCfi1qfujrjo3_500.png tumblr_ml8i8aBlIb1qmvf5co1_1280.png Tumblr inline mgtmyzvWWb1qkyrzx.gif|Candlehead Names in Other Languages Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Females Category:Racers Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Sugar Rush Citizens